My Soldier
by Twiwriter16
Summary: Renesme thought she had lost Alec when he was killed in action. When he comes back as a vampire, there's no telling what could happen. Rated M for language.
1. Chapter 1

I lay in bed crying silently, hugging a miniature picture frame to my chest. Jake is asleep, and I know he sleeps like the dead so I get out of our bed, and tiptoe out the room, then the house, from there I take off running to a small stream in the forest just past the border. Once there I break down, sobs wrenching themselves from my chest. I stare down at the picture frame in my hands. In it a girl with bronze hair down to her wait, wearing a black t-shirt and holey jeans, is kissing a boy with black hair , blue eyes wearing a black wife beater , and jeans , eyes closed, both obviously in love. The picture is of me, and my true love, Alec Adara. Jake and my parents never knew. Alec and I met one summer, and we hit it off. Alec was in the military but was on leave. We spent every moment we could together, then, he got deployed, a few weeks later, a representative of the military came to my house. He told me that Alec had been killed while trying to defend his unit. He handed me an envelope, with my name in his handwriting, and left. I broke down crying, as my heart shattered into a million pieces, I read the letter, in which he told me he loved me, and not to miss him too terribly much. That he would be back soon. He had written it hours before he was killed. There was a small diamond ring in the envelope, a note asking me to marry him in it. He said that he wished he could do it in person, but this was the best he could do right now. He said he knew he'd found his soul mate. The funeral was a week later, I watched as they folded up the flag and then took it, and then heard them fire the shots, each feeling like it was hitting my heart. It was three months ago today. I knelt by the small pond we had had picnics at only moths earlier. I looked at his picture. I remembered his kisses at night, right before we fell asleep. I missed the way we loved, like there was no limit to our love. I had never told him I loved him and now I'd lost my chance. I took the picture out of the frame, and kissed him again.  
"I love you Alec. Forever." I whispered as the heavens opened up and rain poured down, I hugged the picture one last time, then let it burn, and let the fragments float in the river. Now, this would be our forever river. I sat there for a few more minutes then I ran back to Jake and I's house. He'd proposed a month ago. I knew it would make him happy so I said yes. But my heart still belonged to Alec Adara as it always will. "I love you Alec." I whispered to the wind. I could have sworn I heard his voice whisper "I love you too. But I knew I'd never hear that. Ever.

This is just a little one shot I came up with, but I could turn it into a story. Let me know what you want by reviewing.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N Ok, so some of you said you thought I should continue this story. This first follow up chapter might seema little choppy, but I promise, the others won't be. Reviews and constructive critiscism are always welcome. Enjoy!**

Alec P.O.V.

Three months ago my life ended. I was "killed" in action. I thought I was dead for sure, when some stranger came up to me and bit me. The next thing I know, I'm on fire. Three days later the pain stopped, and I woke up in a clearing still in my fatigues, which I've been in ever since. Well those and my tags. It took a few days for me to figure out what I was. A vampire. I went to my own funeral, how sick is that, and watched my girl, my Rennie cry, broken hearted. It made my dead heart break. But for her sake I've tried to leave her alone, let her have a better life without was three months ago though, now I'm standing in the woods, watching m angel cry again. And then she says she loves me. I can't help it. I say I love you back. And I swear she hears me. And that's it, I can't take it anymore. I blur up to her. "Hey Rennie baby."

Renesme P.O.V.  
Oh my God. Alec is in front of me somehow. "A, Alec? Alec!" I throw myself at him and he catches me as I sob into his shoulder, unable to belive that he's alive, and he's here. It's how I miss his red eyes at first. And his cold, rock hard skin. I recoil, scarred.  
"Alec? What are you?"  
Alec P.O.V.  
I stand there not breathing, and all I want to do is cry. Because of what happened to me, to her.  
"Rennie, I'm a vampire. " I say, and wait for her to run screaming. But she doesn't. She just stands there, still as a statue. Finally she seems to unfreeze.  
"Alec. Oh God. I'm so, so sorry. I wish this hadn't happened to you."  
"Why aren't you running scared Rennie?"

Renesme' P.O.V.  
When he asks that, I can't help it, I launch into my history and tell him everything. When I finish, he sits there stunned for a minute. Then he pulls me to him.  
"Renesme, baby." He murmurs, and it's like he never left, never died. We're suddenly all over each other. Clothes fall to the ground, and it doesn't matter that we're in the woods all that matters is each other as we finally, truly reconnect. Afterwards, he just holds me, murmuring 'My Angel' over and over again. After awhile, the sun starts to rise. I know Jake will be looking for me soon. And Alec seems to sense this, pulling me closer to him. I know I need to tell Jacob, and everyone else.  
"Alec."  
"Yes?"  
" I have to go. I need to tell Jacob and my family. "  
"I'm coming with you." He says and his tone leaves no room for argument. I just nod as we get dressed.  
"Okay. But be careful. If I lost you again..." I can't finish the sentence, my heart breaking at the thought of it.  
"Shhh, baby, you will never lose me. Ever." He says.  
I look down at my hand, with Jake's engagement ring on it, and I take it off and pull Alec's out of my pocket. He smiles when he sees it and puts it on my finger. And suddenly, I know that no matter what happens next, Alec and I will make it.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N There's a link on my profile for a picture of Renesme's engagement ring, just click on it to see the ring. I'll talk more at the bottom, but let's get to the story.**

Renesme's P.O.V.

Alec and I walked up to Jake's house, and I'm more than a little worried. To the wolves a red eyed vampire is a threat. But my Alec could never hurt me. I take a deep breath.  
"Alec, if he phases, please get out of here."  
"I'm not going anywhere. I'll always be right by your side from now on." He says as he wraps an arm around my waist, and I can't help but feel loved. I walk into the house hesitantly, ready to run if Jake poses a threat to Alec.  
"Jacob? Are you here?" I yell.  
Jake walks into the living room, and then freezes nostrils flaring as he sees Alec's arm around my waist, but his anger is soon replaced with fear as he sees Alec's red eyes.  
"Nessie! Let her go bloodsucker." Jacob says his voice a mix of anger and fear.  
"Jacob!" Calm down. He won't hurt me." I say sighing.  
"Nessie, he has red eyes. He's a human drinker. You don't know what he'll do."  
"I would never ever hurt Rennie. And I don't like the insinuation that I would." Alec growls out.  
"Rennie? What the hell Renesme. Who is this guy?" Jacob say glancing between us  
"His name is Alec. He and I, we're mates."  
" The Hell? That's not possible! You're my imprint." Jake says inching closer and raising his voice.  
"You're the one that said that that means you're whatever I need you to be Jake." I say.  
"Ness, … I" Jake says his expression heartbreaking one minute then frightening the next minute as he round on Alec "You! This is all your fault." He says as he starts to shake.  
"Alec run!" I can tell Jake's about to phase. And if that happens I could lose them both. A prospect that scares the ever living shit out of me.  
"No angel. I'm not going anywhere." He says as he pushes me behind him. "Jacob, think about this, if you phase, you could hurt Renesme."  
"I would never!" he says, but the shaking stops all the same.  
"Nessie, baby, please don't do this. Please." Jake pleads, and a small part of my heart breaks at the pain in his voice.  
"Jacob, I love Alec. He's who makes me happy." I say feeling horrible for saying it , knowing I'm breaking his hear' "Please just let me go."  
Jake just stares at me for a minute, then goes in the other room. Alec and I take that as our cue to leave. Once we're in my car I start to cry. I may not have loved Jake the way I loved Alec, but I did love him. Alec pulls me in his lap, and lets me cry.  
"I'm sorry this hurt you Rennie. So, so sorry." He says as he strokes my hair. Eventually I stop crying and climb back into the driver's seat and drive towards my parents house. When we get there Alice is waiting out front.  
"I told them everything. Are you sure about him Ness?"  
"Totally sure Ali. He's my everything."  
Alec smiles. "Alec Adara ma'm. Pleased to meet you."  
"Alice Whitlock. And this is my mate Jasper. He was a soldier like you."  
"Really, what war?"  
"Civil."  
"C, Civil? Wait are you Jasper Whitlock?"  
" The one and only."  
Alec looked at me and he looked… scared? "You're uncle is Jasper Whitlock? He was the youngest Major in the Texas Calvary. Had an amazing future ahead of him too. He's in the history books. Dude, you're a legend." Alec looked in awe at him.  
"Yes well…" Jasper said scuffing the toe of his boots. He was never really comfortable with his past.  
"Alec." I said, shaking my head.  
"Sorry Ren, it's just he was my hero growing up."  
Jasper chuckled darkly. "I'm no hero kid."  
"Jazz, that's in your past. Let it be." Alice said hugging him.  
"Sorry darling." he said holding her close as we walked inside to the living room where everyone was waiting.  
"So, Ali told me she bought you all up to speed?"  
My dad nodded. "She did. But are you sure Renesme? Jacob may be a wolf, but at least he doesn't kill humans." he said glancing at Alec's eyes.  
I growled. "If mom had been a serial killer would you have loved her any less?"  
Dad growled taking a step towards me "A, that is a completely unfair comparison, and B, no."  
Unfortunatly my dad had gotten just a little too close to me for Alec's liking while he was angry , which resulted in him pushing me behind him, and glaring. "If you have something to say about me, you can say it to me. Otherwise, don't say it. And for the record, I only kill those that were gonna kill others."  
I honestly don't think anyone had ever talked to my dad like that. He opened and closed his mouth a few times, glared at Alec then sighed and sat down on the couch holding my mom.  
My mom shook her head. "I apologize for my husband. I'm Bella Cullen. Treat my daughter right, or so help me, you'll wish you had died."  
Alec smiled. "You have my word ma'm" He said pulling me out from behind him, only to pull me to his chest and hold me there.  
Emmet bounded up grinning "Job well friggin done! You finally made Eddie speechless! I'm Emmet by the way." he said smiling.  
"And I'm Rosalie, but friends call me Rose. If you're thinking that my husband , Emmet is acting like a three year old, we thinks that's because that's the how old he is mentally." She said grinning.  
"Hey! Rosie, that was mean." Emmet said pouting.  
"I was only kidding baby. I still love you." She said kissing him.  
"Will you two please behave? Honestly. I apologize on behalf of all my children, they actually do know how to act civil. I'm Esme."  
"And I'm Carlisle, the leader of the coven. I see you've already met my wife Esme and my children." Carlisle said coming down the stairs.  
Alec smiled. "Alec Adara, pleasure to meet you all." He said and inhaled my scent only to shudder in what sounded like pain. I turned around to face him.  
"You're eyes are black. When was the last time you hunted?"  
"I don't really keep track. I'll hunt when it's necessary." He said sighing.  
"It's necessary now." I said putting my hands on my hips.  
"No its not."  
"Your eyes are black Alec. You need to friggin hunt." I said growling.  
Alec sighed "Fine. I'll hunt." He said, but his expression was miserable.  
"Baby, hey, look at me. You do know you could hunt animals instead right." I said taking his hand in mine.  
Alec raised his eyebrow at me. "Really?"  
Jasper nodded. "They taste less appealing, but it beats the feeling that come with eating 'em."  
Alec smiled and kissed my forehead. "Wanna come hunting with me Ren?"  
I nodded. In truth, I didn't know that I would ever want him out of my sight again. We sped out the house and into the forest stopping about a mile away from a heard of deer.  
"I know how to hunt humans, is it any different with animals?" he asked  
I shook my head "Pretty much the same thing, just focus on the deer." I said. As soon as the words left my mouth, he took off like a bullet. I followed him and watched him take down two deer effortlessly. Honestly, it was kinda hot. He disposed of his kills then walked back to me, not a drop of blood to be found on him. His eyes were red, but it was better than the black they had been. He smiled when he reached me and pulled me to his chest.  
"I've really fucking missed you Ren." He said burying his nose in my hair.  
"Same here. " I said as I inhaled his scent. I knew we needed to talk about a lot of things, like why he'd been gone for three months, and when we were getting married, but in that moment, all I cared about was the fact that I was safe in Alec's arms. Unfortunatly, I knew we couldn't just stay out here forever, no matter how much appeal the idea held.  
"Tell me what you're thinking that has you so stressed." Alec said lifting my head up so he could see my face.  
"That I wish we could stay out here forever but we can't , that we need to talk about some things, that I love you, that I really fucking hate that I have school tomorrow." I said rambling.  
Alec chuckled. " When you say school…"  
"My senior year of High school. But that's like, six hours without you."  
Alec growled. "Fuck that. Six hours without you, is six hours too long."  
"While we're on that subject, thrre months without you, thinking you _dead_ is way way too long. " I said pulling away from him. " Would you care to explain that one?"  
" I wanted you to be happy."  
I glared "That's shit, and you know it!"  
Alec's expression was unreadable as he crossed his arms in front of his chest.. "You seemed to have moved on."  
"And you think that qualifies as happy? Are you fucking delusional? I thought you were dead! An error you never thought to rectify! What did you expect? But the whole time, the whole fucking time, I was hurting, missing you, mourning you. And you don't even let me know for three months!"I said screaming  
"And what do you think would have happened if I cam here the minute I woke up from the transformation Ren? Hm? Do you honestly think I would have been able to refrain from drinking you dry? Mate or no, I was brand new, I had no Fucking clue what I was, and I had to learn as I went along. I was trying to protect you! Damn it Ren, what other reason in the world would I stay away from you?" he said as he sighed, running a hand through his hair.  
"Oh God, Alec, I'm sorry." I said as I went over to him and hugged him.  
He just sighed and held me close. "Those months without you were torture. I had finally just lost the battle with myself to keep you safe. I told myself I was only going to check on you. If you were smiling, I would keep going and never look back. I was lying to myself the whole time. The minute I saw you, everything in me screamed at me to hold you and never let go. When I saw you crying, that did it. And you know the rest." He said holding me close. Only to pull me back when he noticed that I started to cry.  
"Ren baby, what's wrong, are you hurt?"  
"The thought that you were in pain…" I said trailing off.  
He shook his head and smiled "You are an amazing woman. And all that matters is that we're both here now. And I'm never, ever letting you go." He said as he kissed me.  
I smiled and leaned in closer, only to be interupted by a growl. I sighed "The next person who interrupts us, I don't care who it is, is gonna get it." I said eyes flashing as I wheeled around to come face to , or snout really with Sam who was growling nonstop at Alec, who in turn had barred his teeth at Sam, pushing me behind, him, which only angered Sam further. He was gonna spring, I just knew it. "Sam cut it out. He's under my protection." I explain, hands on my hips.  
Sam whined, clearly not comfortable with what he thought as a human drinker this close to me.  
"He's the same as us Sam, he just found out about the other diet."  
Sam huffed, trotted out of sight, then came back as a human. "I still don't like it but we can talk about that later. Have you seen Jake, none of us can get a hold of him."  
I grimaced. This wasn't gonna be pretty. "Shit. Sam, there's something you need to know." I started, moving in front of Alec. I saw Sam catch the different ring on my finger, then realize that when he had seen us, we had been kissing. In an instant, he was in my face.  
"Are you fucking kidding me?! He's your imprint! You might as well have killed him!" He yelled, pointing his finger in my face.  
Before I could reply, I was behind Alec who had Sam pinned to a tree by his throat. When Alec spoke it was deadly, yet beautiful at the same time. "Don't. Make. Her. Upset." He growled out. "First of all, I know all about this imprint thing, so I know he could just as easily be her friend, and second I'm her mate." He said letting Sam go who was no gasping for air and glaring daggers at Alec.  
What happened next seemed to happen both in slow motion and so fast I couldn't comprehend it. Sam phased and threw himself at Alec. However, I knew he was pissed, and having anticipated this, had thrown myself in front of Alec. I felt and heard almost immediatley the sickening crunch of my bones breaking and my flesh tearing. I ain't gonna lie. It hurt like a bitch. I started crying immediatley. I could tell that I was bleeding, but not too badly. Alec rushed over as did Sam, but Alec glared, growling.  
"You stay the fucking hell away from my mate!" he said as he picked me up in his arms. Even that little bit of movement hurt. Alec made a face realizing that he had caused me pain but I just shook my head as he took off running for my house.

**I know, I know I'm evil for leaving it like that. But otherwise, it ran on forever. As of right now, I'm looking at posting again on Monday. However, reviews make me post faster. Also if you review, you might get a teaser. Until next time dearies,**

**Twiwriter16**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: Much as I wish I owned Twilight, I don't.**

I clung to Alec's shirt when we reached the house, hearing my dad and Carlisle come outside. They took in the claw marks, and the blood and their expressions looked murderous. Carlisle tries to take me out of Alec's arms, but I gripped his shirt tight at the same time that he growled taking a step back.  
"Son, I need to take a look at her wounds. What happened?"  
It was my dad who answered. "Sam was going for Alec, Ness got in the way."  
Carlisle shook his head. "We'll deal with that later. Right now, we need to take her inside and make sure she's alright."  
I gave them a look. "I'm definatly not alright. My ribs feel bruised at the very least if not broken, and though I don't think he swiped deep, I do know I'm bleeding."  
Carlisle chuckled. "She defiantly has her mother's snark. Alright Alec follow me" He said. We ended up in his study. Alec grudgingly laid me on Carlisle's couch, none too happy about not having me in his arms, but oh friggin well. Carlisle lifted up my shirt and I heard my dad swear and Alec growl. I figured out why a minute later when Carlisle pressed lightly on my ribs and I hissed.  
"Their definatly broken. I'll tape them up, but their gonna hurt." He said. "This scratch though… Edward come here. What do you make of it?"  
My dad walked over and examined the scratch pressing down on my abdomen and right side, making me hiss again.  
"Newsflash! It fucking hurts it you get scratched by a fucking werewolf!" I said.  
My dad growled "I make of it that Sam Uley is a dead man walking. Medically though? You're gonna need to disinfect it, and keep that clean. Ness was right, it's not deep, but a few inches either way... he could easily have hit an organ."  
Carlisle nodded. "That's what I was thinking. Alec come here. I want you to try and keep Renesme as calm as you can while I disinfect this scratch. I'm not gonna lie, it might hurt. Edward be ready to hold her down just in case."  
Dad nodded going to stand near my feet, but my focus was on Alec who was suddenly beside me.  
"I thought I was the one who was supposed to be in life threatening situations." He said chuckling.  
"This is funny to you Ada-" my retort was cut off by my scream when I felt Carlisle disinfect the scratch. But as quickly as the pain appeared, it disappeared. If fact, I couldn't feel anything anymore. So I said the first thing that came to my mind, seeing as I still felt nothing and Carlisle was still cleaning the scratch. "What the fuck?"  
Alec just seemed relieved that I wasn't in pain anymore. Carlisle finished cleaning the wound, and taking advantage of my obviously numb state, sewed and dressed the wound. Once he was finished with that, he taped my ribs, and that's when I got my back, which made me wish that I didn't. Breathing hurt, and that scratch was starting to burn. It was my dad who spoke first.  
"It would seem that Alec has a gift."  
"Come again?" Alec said thoroughly confused. When I'd told him about my family, I'd kinda left the whole gifted part out.  
"It seems you're able to take away the sense of touch." My dad said calmly.  
Alec just stared at him. When he hadn't done anything for a full minute I'd had enough. I gently placed my hand on his cheek and showed him my memory of the last time I'd seen him as a human, the day he was deployed.  
Alec jumped about a foot in the air. "The hell? How in the motherfucking blazes did you do that?" He shouted. He backed up, about a foot away from me, breathing rapidly.  
"Alec please sit down." My dad said pinching his nose.  
"And how did you know that I had a gift? Matter of fact, how did you know what happened with Sam?" Alec asked getting louder by the second.  
"I can read minds. Bella's being the exception."  
This freaked Alec out even more. "Motherfucker!" he exclaimed.  
I sighed, this was going nowhere fast. I whispered Jaspers name under my breath and hoped he could hear me. Luck was with me thankfully.  
Jasper came in the room and saw Alec, assessed the emotions and sighed. "Ya'll are all idiots. I just want that stated before I say anything else. Alec, sit down." Jasper said running a hand through his hair.  
Alec glared. "Fuck no."  
Now, there are two people that I know of that have tole Jazz no. And only one of em is living, and that's only because she's his mate.  
Jasper quirked his eyebrow. "No? Son, either you sit you ass down in that chair, or I will dismember it and then sit it there for you!"  
Alec glared at him but did what he was told.  
"Now then, what the hell's yer problem? Besides being stupid enough to hurt your mate?"  
"I didn't-"  
"Oh yes you did. You acted like she was a freak, strike one. Then you yell at her, strike two. Wanna go for strike three since you doing such a fantastic job at it? Jasper said, his southern drawl out in full force.  
"I didn't mean too. But, fuck man. Tanks, weapons, people trying to kill me, I can deal with it. Vampires are real, okay dealing with that. Wear friggin wolves exist, alright fine. But to hear vampires have gifts, and that I'm one of them? Yeah I finally flipped my shit." Alec said his head in his hands.  
Jasper sighed. "You have to remember. You're a newborn. It's okay to lose it. Hell, it's expected. Now while this is more than any newborn, or anyone should take in for one day, I have a few more things I want to tell you okay? Can you handle that?"  
Alec nodded.  
"Okay. First, Bella is a shield. Mental gifts won't work on her. Second, Alice is a psychic. Her visions are subjective though. For example, Alice could see Renesme wearing a blue dress one day, and if she changed her mind, the whole vision could change. Also, the wolves cause blank spots in her vision. Good so far?"  
Alec nodded.  
"Okay good. Lastly, I'm an empath. That means that I can both feel others emotions and manipulate them."  
Alec growled "Are you doing that now?"  
Jasper shook his head. "No. What you feel are your own emotions."  
"So when you said that I hurt Ren." Alec choked off.  
Jasper nodded. "I could feel her emotions, yes. And before you go and make an idiot of youself, let me tell you that she's impatient for me to quit talking so she can."

ALEC P.O.V.  
Ren glared. "Alec I'm not mad. Well not at you anyway. Sam on the other hand… He had no fucking right to try and touch you! You were only protecting me! That motherfu-" she was cut off by my hand on her mouth as I blurred to her side.  
I chuckled. "A, you have got to cuss more than anyone I've ever met and that's really saying something considering the company I kept."  
She just shrugged and moved my hand from her mouth and slipping her other hand into mine. "Emmet's worse."  
Edward and Carlisle nodded and a muted "hey!" was heard from downstairs.  
I shook my head and sat down by her on the couch. "But B, what scares me the worst is that I could have lost you today. Do you realise that? Do you have any idea what it would do to me if I lost you?" I asked.  
She made a fist. "I know _exactly _what it would to you Alec."  
"Ren, baby. I didn't mean…"  
She shook her head. "I know Alec, but regardless of however good your reasons were, you still were gone for three months. So yeah, when you ask if I know what it would do to you, what it would feel like to think that you would never, _ever_ get to touch the one person you love most in the world again, or tell them that you love them, I know exactly." She said.  
I don't know if she realised it or not, but when she had been saying those things, her hand had still been in mine, and I could see just how bad it was for her when she thought I was dead. I felt like I was going to be ill. To know that I had caused her that much pain, that I was the cause of her heart breaking, it felt like it was slowly killing me.  
"Don't dwell on it." Edward said. "Bella and I went through a similar situation, and it was nearly the end of us..."  
Jasper chuckled darkly. "There's an understatement. But he's right. Dwell on the fact that you have each other now."  
Carlisle nodded. "Speaking of, I think my wife wanted me to ask you two if, when you were ready, she could plan your wedding. I'm not saying you have to get married right away, just something to think about."  
I looked down at Renesme, but her expression gave nothing away, at least until she went to stretch, forgetting her injury momentarily. She remembered in quickly though, hissing in pain.  
I was torn between making her feel better, and making Sam pay. Everyone else seemed to be having the same problem. My earlier thinking won though when she went to hug me and hissed again. I layed my hand on her ribs as lightly as I could and my other on her scratch, while mentally plotting that wolfs death. That seemed to help some and I figured she was alright. Right up until she uttered her next words.  
"Alec could you take my bra off?"  
Edward growled loud enough to be heard across the continental U.S., Jasper put his head in his hands, and Carlisle just looked at the sky like, why me Lord?  
Now normally, those would've been a coupla've my favorite words to hear. However with her dad, uncle and grandfather in the room, not so freaking much.  
"Ren, baby, as much as I love you, did you hit your head?"  
Ren glared daggers at me. "One, the very idea that sex is on your mind right now makes me want to beat the living shit out of you. And two, my bra is pushing on my ribs numskull." She said sounding just about as pissed as it gets.  
Every man in the room visibly relaxed.  
"Next time say so please." I said as unhooked it and we all left the room. Honestly, it was nothing I hadn't seen before, but hey, probably not something her dad needed to know. We came back in when she said we could, and I could tell right away that even moving to take that off and put on her shirt had hurt her more than she cared to say. I was back by her in an instant placing my hands on her wounds, all the while cursing Sam to the deepest pits of hell.  
"How badly are you hurting?" I asked.  
She shook her head. "Don't worry about it. But could you take me downstairs? I wanna talk to Alice. "  
I nodded. "Sure baby. It'll hurt a little bit, but it hurts less if you think about a favorite memory."  
She smiled. "Any memory of you is a favorite memory."  
I grinned. "And the same goes for me, my sweet angel. Got that memory ready?" I asked.  
She nodded sucking in a breath at the same time that I picked her up. She hissed for a second but then she was fine as I carried her down the steps as gently as I could until we reached Alice who was waiting by what looked to be a really comfy couch. I sat down and went to put Ren down beside me, but she clutched my shirt, so I kept her in my lap trying to position her so that there was little to no pressure on her ribs or side.

RENESME'S P.O.V.  
"I take it you've already seen what I want." I said as I tried to stay close to Alec.  
Alice nodded. "The shopping is doable, the other, I don't know. Are you sure?"  
I nodded. "Yeah. The shopping will probably have to wait a few weeks though if you need me to come along. Kinda banged up."  
Alice smiled. "Nope. Already have the measurements. No go, get out of my sight, there is shopping to be done!" she said as she practically glided out of the house. She stopped just before she got to the door. "Oh, and Ness? You and Alec have fun at school tomorrow." She said grinning.

**AN- So, what do you think? Leave me a review and let me know. 'Till next time dearies,  
Twiwriter16.**


	5. Chapter 5

Alec looked at me alarmed. School. While we didn't want to be apart from each other. I didn't think that either of us thought that Alec's self control was gonna be that good around that many humans. I opened my mouth to tell her this, but she was already gone.  
Alec groaned letting his head fall to my chest, then groaned for a whole different reason.  
"Don't get any ideas Adara. I'm hurting and my dad would rip you to shreds." I snarked while I gnawed through my bottom lip, a habit I'd picked up from my mom. If Alec somehow managed to control his thirst, and that was one big frickin if, I was worried about what he might do when he saw the looks Dave gave me every day at lunch, and the comments that accompanied them. Alec must've noticed me worrying because suddenly his hand was prying my lip from between my teeth.  
"I'm not the only one who's thirsty, am I?" He asked, his voice gentle, soft sweet.  
I shook my head. I didn't have to feed as often as everyone else, but it had been awhile, and with today's events…  
Alec frowned. "How are you gonna be able to hunt when you're injured?" He asked concern tainting his otherwise light voice.  
I smiled. "You can catch it for me. Or I can wait till I heal a little bit, either way." I said happy just to be with him.  
My answer however did not satisfy him. "You're not waiting. But I'm worried about one thing."  
"What?"  
"How am I going to carry you without hurting you?" he said.  
I shrugged and tried not to wince. "I don't know. Just carry me, and unless I start screaming, ignore me. "  
Alec growled. " Fine, but I want it on the record that this was your idea, not mine." He said as he picked up as gently as he could and took off.  
I tried not to hiss when the slight jostling caused my ribs to feel like they were breaking anew. I knew we'd both feel better when we'd fed so I just had to toughen and hush up till then. Finally Alec stopped. He gingerly put me down, then rocketed off. He came back soon, looking better and carrying a mountain lion for me. I smiled, thanked him and fed. I was nowhere near full, but some was better than none, and I wasn't gonna be more of a burden to Alec than need be. But I guess I gave myself away because he shook his head and was gone and back in mere seconds this time with deer. I had drained one and was in the process of draining the other when I felt his eyes on me. I hurried up, then stood, wincing.  
"What? Do I have blood on my mouth?" I asked wiping frantically, trying to make myself look presentable.  
Alec shook his head, and cleared his throat. "It's just, I just realized. I get forever with you." He said as he gently pulled me into his arms.  
I smiled. "Forever and eternity." I whispered as I kissed him softly.  
He smiled and tilted my chin up, kissing me sweetly. I sighed as his scent washed over me opening my mouth to his. Our tongues fought, and his won, but no surprise there. We kissed like that for a few more minutes, our breathing turning heavy, though really, only of us need it, before he pulled back just enough to see my face. "You'll be the death of me Ren, I swear it."  
I just smiled and traced the outline of his face. He caught my hand as I was tracing his cheek and held it there.  
"But you're also the one thing that gives me life. My Angel, my everything." He said as he kissed the pulse point on my wrist.  
I couldn't help it, his sweet words, coupled with the day, hell the past three months I'd had, sent me over the edge and I started crying. He seemed to know exactly what I was feeling as he held me close, being careful of my injuries, murming sweet nothings in my ear and kissing my head as I cried out the last remnants of pain from the last three months and then cried tears of joy, because as Alec said, I got forever with him.  
When I finally had calmed down he smiled at me and I smiled back. He picked me up lightly and carried me back to the house and into the living room where everyone but Carlisle and Esme were watching some movie. My dad seemed alarmed at the tear stains on my cheeks and Alec's shirt, but my mom just shook her head and murmed something about realizations and he smiled down at her, their expression so full of love that it made a few tears fall again.  
Alec just shook his head and rubbed my back. "Was Bella this bad?"  
"Worse." Everyone but my mom said.  
"I most cert – Okay yeah, I was pretty much as emotional as it gets." My mom said ducking her head.  
My dad nodded. "But, I could care less, because your mine." He said as he pulled her closer to him.  
"Get a room." I said burying my head in Alec's shoulder.  
My dad chuckled, but I swear I heard something about waiting a century already. That thought was confirmed however when Alec opened his mouth.  
"A century? No thank you." Alec said.  
I turned around, raising an eyebrow. "And just exactly how long did you wait?" I asked. I swear to all that's holy if he fooled around…  
Alec sighed. "You know how long."  
I smiled. "Good."  
When I turned though my dad was glaring daggers and I realized we'd let our thoughts slip. Ah hell.  
"Edward, chill." My mom said.  
"Bella he..."  
My mom sighed. "Yes, and you do it to me, and Em does it to Rose, and Jasper to Alice and so on and so forth."  
"Bella, I get enough mental pictures without your help." Dad said growling. "Why aren't you upset?"  
"Honestly? Because I knew the first time they walked through the door. Word to the wise, next time wipe the star struck look off your face. But also, she's not a baby Edward, face it."  
My dad glared at Alec then me then Alec again and sighed. "Fine. But please, at least try not to think of each other that way around me."  
Alec nodded. "Fair enough. Now what's this fuckery I hear about me going to school?"  
Rose sighed. "Emmet quit teaching people to cuss."  
Alec smiled. "All due respect ma'm, he didn't teach me. I was in a hot dry desert with about 40 men and no women, and very fucking little in the way of beauty or anything tasty. And let's just say stress was common. Cussing was an easy way to deal with it. As long as you were careful and didn't cuss out the wrong person." He smiled and looked down at me. "Though the best way to deal with it was to think about your girl back home and imagine her by your side every night."  
That did it. I started crying again. I could also hear Rose, Mom, and Alice dry sobbing too. Alec held me close as I got over my little episode and smiled as we returned to the matter at hand.  
"Well, I know it sucked when Edward wasn't with me, and all I basically did was count the seconds till I saw him, so I thought it might be a good idea." My mom said.  
"While I appreciate the thought ma'm, I don't know that my control is that good. Hell I don't know if I have control. Putting that many people at risk, as well as your coven at risk for exposure if I lose it, it's not a smart risk. Better to wait a month at least and let my control develop, as well as my eye color change. It makes better sense in the end." He said every bit the soldier.  
Jasper smiled. "Finally, someone who thinks ahead and around."  
Alice smiled. "We can't all be military baby."  
Jasper sighed. "One could wish. But any who, do you really think I'd let these idiots send you there without having mapped out every possibly scenario and then some?"  
Alec shook his head, then looked at Alice. "What or who did you see at school threatening Ren in the near future?"  
"Damn he's good." Emmet said.  
Rose sighed. "Again with the cussing."  
Alice gave them a look. "I can't get a clear look at all. All I know is that something has the slight possibility of happening. And I also know you'd flip if you weren't there to protect her."  
Alec nodded. "Damn straight. I'll make it work. Did you get any details in this vision, doesn't have to be on the person, it could be on the background."  
Alice shook her head. "No. It was blurry. Anyway, there'll be some "fruit punch" in your back pack if you absolutely need it. But I gotta feeling you and Ness pretty much floor the whole damn school anyway. Now Edward, don't even open your mouth, you lose the argument. But Ness, both things you asked for are done, well the second, you have mine and Jazz's for the night. I'm working on you and Alec's."  
I smiled. "Thank you Alice. I owe you."  
Jasper grumbled. "You're damn right you do. I was planning on-"  
I shook my head. "So not any of my business."  
Alec look at me confused. "Wait, what are we getting for the night?"  
I smiled. "Alice and Jasper's cabin."

**AN: So, a slight cliffy. Thanks to brit chic1 for the review. :) Right now I'm working on writing chapter 9. Since I'm a bit ahead ,I may just go ahead and post chapter 6 too, we'll see. Review and let me know what you thought, good, bad or indifrent. 'Till then dearies,  
Twiwriter16**


	6. Chapter 6

My dad growled and Alec did too, but for two very different reasons.  
"Alice, how could you and Jasper-" Dad said growling  
"I asked Bella, and she said it was fine. So don't even start." Alice said sighing.  
"Love?"  
My mom sighed. "Edward, sometimes, you're denser than bricks. We have the cottage alone for the night, or however long they're gone. Get it now?"  
My dad barley spared a glance in our direction. "Have fun kids." He said as he and mom disappeared to do things I'd really rather not think about. Ugh, parents.  
I noticed Alec's eyes were darkening almost by the minute and rolled my eyes, slapping him in the back of the head. "Knock that shit off. _I _never said we were doing anything. So don't get any ideas. I have stitches, and broken ribs. Think about that first. I just asked for the cabin so we could be alone and talk and possibly relax."  
Alec sighed but after a minute seemed to be under control. "Next time, could you just lead with that."  
"Mm, I could, but it's a hell of a lot more fun to tease you." I said smiling.  
"Meanie." Alec grumbled.  
I laughed. "One, what are you, two? And two, it's already five and it's a two hour ride to their cabin, so let's go." I said as I walked out to the garage. As soon as Alec walked out, he practically started drooling. I sighed and got in my black car. Yeah, I spoke about as much _Car and Driver_ as mom did. Alec hoped in. He didn't miss my wince when I put on my seat belt. I drove as fast as I could, eager to get the seat belt off of me. We actually managed to shave off ten minutes. I smiled at Alec's low whistle as we pulled in. It was a rustic cabin with a modern edge. When we came inside, I knew Alice had been here. There were fresh flowers in the vase on the table in the living room and the kitchen was sparkling. But I headed straight for the master bedroom, which seemed to scare Alec until I told him that I needed a few minutes to myself. That wasn't a complete lie. I did need time to myself, but it was to hide what I had asked Alice to get me. Before now, I could have cared less what I wore under my clothes. However, now that I had Alec, yeah it mattered. So I had sent Alice out to get some lingerie for me. I looked at the selection and was thankful that she seemed to remember who it was for. It seemed to look comfortable enough, but it also had just a little bit of lace on this piece, or a touch of flair on that. I had been serious when I told Alec that we weren't doing anything tonight though, so I put it in a drawer with all my other stuff and came on out. What I saw made my breath hitch. Alec had taken off his shirt, a force of habit, and was lifting weights, his back to me. But what had my attention was the fact that I could still see his tattoo across his back, which should have disappeared along when he changed.  
Alec heard my intake of breath and turned around to face me. "What's wrong?"  
"Go look at your back in a mirror. Your tattoo is still there."  
Alec blinked, then did as I said and came back. "You weren't kidding. But how?"  
I shrugged "Hell if I know. I'm just glad it's there." I said. When he found out he got in the Army he had the motto tattooed across his back in elegant script '_This We'll Defend'._ He sighed but went back to lifting weights. We both knew he wasn't doing it to keep in shape, so I figured he was stressing. "Hey you'll be fine tomorrow. If you can handle being overseas, you can handle High School."  
Alec grunted, but put the weights down. "There's one glaring difference though."  
"And what's that?"  
"I could shoot them if they pissed me off."  
I smiled but Alec scuffed his boot. "I'm serious Ren, if the guys start to even think they have a chance with you, they have another thing coming. And if they so much as lay a finger on you, their ass is mine."  
"Fair enough, but if those tramps think they can just waltz up and take you from me, well I'd like to see them try."I growled out.  
Alec smiled. "I'm yours angel, forever and eternity, only yours." He said as he walked over and pulled me to him. He pecked me on the lips once, twice, three times and then smiled down at me. "Why don't you go lay down, I'll be there in a few minutes. I'm just gonna go put these back where I found them." He said smiling.  
I smiled myself and laid down under the covers of the bed, not realising how tired I was until I did so. Alec was by my side in an instant. I smiled and tucked myself in his side, sighing in contentment when he laid his hand on my burning scratches. I opened my mouth so we could talk but he shook his head.  
"We have the rest of eternity to talk Ren baby, for now sleep." He said smoothing my hair and rubbing my back till I fell asleep. It felt like mere minutes later when he woke me up in the morning, already dressed in darkwash jeans and a grey v-neck t-shirt, and his combat boots, freshly showered, and contacts obviously in his eyes since they were his human blue. I sighed but got ready in my black cargo pants and white shirt, and boots very similar to his. Once I braided my hair and put in my black hoops, we were ready to go. Or at least I was. He was staring at me like he'd never seen me before.  
"Christ Almighty. Are you trying to kill me?" He asked, wrapping his arms around me.  
I grinned. "No, but I could try."  
He growled, eyes darkening. "You are a dangerous creature."  
My breathing turned erratic "Not as dangerous as you."  
Alec grinned "You'd be surprised." He said before twirling my braid around his hand, pulling me closer and kissing me so thoroughly I didn't know my own name. When we pulled apart we were both panting.  
"Yeah, _I'm_ the dangerous creature." I muttered.  
Alec just chuckles as we made our way to the car and then the school. When we got out of the car I could feel the stares, which only increased when Alec wrapped his arm around my waist. I guided Alec to where my friends were, in the darkest corner of the quad. Jessy, an 18 year old Latina was wearing a deep red t-shirt and khaki cargos along with khaki combat boots and gold hoops, with midnight hip length hair with red streaks up in a pony tail, spotted us first and disentangled herself from her boyfriend Jason. She grinned coming up to us as he gave Alec a once over.  
"Damn chica where the hell have you been hiding him?"  
I grinned. "You wouldn't believe me if I told you."  
She smiled. "Whatevs, wanna introduce him to me?"  
I sighed. "Jessy, this is my fiancé Alec." I said hoping Alec wouldn't mind me telling people at school the truth about us.  
Jessy grinned. "Fiancé huh? Does he make you happy?" She said, her tone light, but I could tell she meant it.  
I nodded. Before I could say anything else though, Jason walked over. He was about 6'6, tan, well muscled with black spiked hair and piercing slate eyes. Today he had on jeans and a black t-shirt as well as black boots. "Alec is it? If you ever break Rennie's heart, you'll pay the fucking price. We clear?" he asked.  
Alec nodded. "But just so we're clear, she's my everything, my other half. Breaking her heart would be like breaking my own." He said pulling me closer.  
Jessy teared up. "Why don't you ever say nice things like that to me?" she asked Jason, slugging him in the shoulder.  
He grinned, catching her fist and using her momentum to pull Jessy to him. "Because woman, I have other ways of showing you I love you." He said smiling like the devil himself.  
Alec shook his head at them. "Alice told me she managed to get us every class together."  
I smiled. "That's good."  
Just then the bell rang for first period, which was government. We got there and thankfully, had the two seats in the very back. The day passed pretty uneventfully until lunch. Alec and I had gotten lunch and were headed to our table when Dave opened his mouth, smiling at me.  
"Hey cutie, wanna go out?" Dave asked. He just so happened to be the star quarterback of the Forks football team, and he thought he was God's gift to women.  
I sighed. "Sorry Dave, but no."  
Dave's hand shot out and grabbed my wrist, a bit too tight for my taste. "Please? I promise you'll have a good time."  
At this I heard Alec growl.  
I glared at Dave. "Let go now, and maybe I won't embarrass you in front of the whole football team."  
Dave laughed. "Please, you can't do shit." He said tightening his grip more.  
I growled. "I warned you." In a blur I put my lunch on top of Alec's. Then slowing back down so everyone could see, I kicked the chair out from under Dave. He let go of me as I expected, but in time enough to save himself from a face plant on the cafeteria floor. Alec and I continued to our table, ignoring a now embarrassed Dave. As soon as we reached the table, Alec sat down, pulling me onto his lap to face him. I was silent for a moment, noticing that all the muscles in his arms were stretched taught. Finally I couldn't take it any longer.  
"Baby? "I asked softly, but knowing he could hear me.  
His eyes snapped to mine, and then my wrist. When he saw bruises forming he started to growl. "He hurt you. I hope he enjoyed this morning, because it was his last." He said, his words deadly, yet somehow beautiful.  
"Alec, I handled it. And it doesn't even hurt that bad. It's just bruised, but if it makes you feel better, I'll get Carlisle to look at it when we get home." I said, trying to soothe him.  
Alec sighed, his forehead hitting mine.  
"There's more to it than that, isn't there? You can tell me baby, I won't be mad or upset." I said.  
Alec took a deep breath. "It's just, you're mine. I was already a little irked when he asked you out. But when he touched and propositioned you?" he growled low. "I could quite literally have killed him."  
I smiled, cupping his cheek with my hand. "But baby, that's just it. I am _yours. _Forever and eternity. You are it for me. You. You're the one who makes my heart race, blood boil, toes curl. It's you who makes me feel safe and loved and wanted. You, Alec Adara, are the love of my life. My forever and eternity." I said, smiling at him.  
Alec was still for a moment and then he smiled, kissing my lips sweetly, taking his time, gently caressing my face as I did the same to him. I think we both had forgotten where we were until we heard someone clear their throat a bit louder than usual. We pulled apart to see Jessy sitting there with Jason, tears in her eyes.  
"How long have you been sitting there?" I asked, turning around on Alec's lap.  
Jessy sniffled. "Long enough. Rennie, don't ever let him go. I've never seen you this way. And Alec, don't you let her go either, seeing you two together, hearing you talk about each other… it makes me believe in true love again."  
I smiled. "Oh, it's out there. Sometimes you just have to wait for it." I said, twining my fingers with Alec's.  
Jessy smiled, leaning back into Jason. "Hey, this morning was so busy that I never got to see your ring. So lemme see!" She said leaning across the table. I layed my hand down and she smiled. "It looks like it was made for you." She said.  
Jason smiled down at her. "Someday baby, that's gonna be us." He said as he kissed the top of her head. "Hey, you coming after school today?"  
I shrug. "Dunno, I want to though." I said  
"What's after school?" Alec asked, playing with my braid.  
"Some of us get together and um, uh, well … oh fuck it, it's a fight club." I said  
Alec growls, letting go of my braid. "You're in a fight club?" he asked and I could feel his breathing pick up.  
Jason nodded. "She's good too. No one can beat her. Although now that you're engaged and on cloud nine, maybe I can take you down."  
I smirked. "Dream on DiAngelo." I said as the bell rang for class.  
Once Alec and I were sitting down in the back in English, I turned to look at him. "Alec are you okay? If you don't want me to go this afternoon, I won't."  
Alec shook his head. "That is not why I growled. I growled, because the idea of you fighting is fucking hot."  
I smiled. "Really?"  
Alec nodded. "Really. So where is it at anyway?"  
"Near Jessy's house. There's an old house near there, and we do it in its back yard." I say just as the teacher comes in and starts talking. School passed in a blur and the next thing I knew we're at the old house and I was warming up with Jason. Once we'd warmed up, we headed back over to Alec and Jessy, who smiled and hugged us.  
"So, are there any rules here?" Alec asked as he nuzzled my neck while skimming his hands up and down my sides.  
"Not really. The only thing that's really enforced is that if you're down for five seconds you're out." I said, my voice trembling as Alec's hands made their circuit up and down my sides again.  
Jessy grinned. "You alright Rennie? You seem a bit, preoccupied."  
"Shove it Torrez." I growled out, though in my next breath I hissed as Alec nibbled on my ear. I growled, and turned to face him. "Don't start something you can't finish, especially when I'm gonna be fighting. I don't wanna be distracted. So knock that shit off right now."  
Alec smirked. "Mkay, but just so you know angel, I always finish what I start."  
I swear, this man will be the death of me. "You are so evil."  
Alec chuckled and pulled me back against him, but didn't say anything else as the fights start.  
We'd been watching for a little while, and about half the people here were out and were just hanging out and chilling, or watching someone fight.  
Jessy and Jason were sitting down on the ground, talking. Alec and I were standing up, watching the fights. The one we were watching had just ended, and they were getting ready to call two new people up.  
"Renesme and Jack" the person called.  
I smiled and handed Alec my hoops, and then met Jack in the center of the yard. Jack threw the first punch, but it was sloppy and I easily dodged it, which seemed to piss him off. He tried to kick me in the shins, but I swung my foot up and caught his instead, catching him off balance and making him stumble. While he was still off balance, I swung at him, catching him on the side of the face, followed by a swift kick to his side. He fell over, and was unable to get up before time ran out, making me the winner. I smiled as I walked over to my group.  
Jessy and Jason smiled at me, but my eyes were focused on Alec, whose whole body was tense, nostrils flaring.  
I hurried over to him. "What's wrong?" I asked, even as my eyes searched for a threat.  
"It would seem," he growled out, "that Jacob Black is here."  
It was my turn to be tense. "I have nothing to say to him." I partially blamed him for Sam showing up in the woods that day.  
"Rennie, what's going on? I thought you and Jake dated, did something happen?"  
Just then Jake came up to us, getting within inches of Alec and me. "Really bl – Alec, a fight club? She could get hurt, or do you not even care what happens to her?"  
Alec glared, and the venom in his voice was unmistakable and deadly. "Number one, I care more about her than you ever did or will, and number two, she's a hell of a lot more durable than you give her credit for. She's not some porcelain doll."  
Jake scoffed. "Please, you may think you love her, but she's mine."  
I growled at that, and poked him in the chest. "Let me clear up a few things for you. One, I am his, and only his. And two he does love me, in ways you never did and never will. And three, if one of yours _ever_ attacks one of mine again, I will rip their fucking throats out. Are we clear?"  
Jake glared. "Honestly, you'd be better off if Sam had gotten him and you hadn't gotten in the way."  
I reacted on instinct. I heard the sound before I realized that I had slapped him in the face. "The fact that you can say that shows you don't know me at all." I said. But at the end my words were a whisper as I noticed Jacob shaking. I was frozen. I knew I should move, but some foolish part of me was hoping that if I didn't move he'd calm down.  
"Dude, are you okay?" Jason asked.  
Oh shit, Jason and Jessy. "Jason, take Jessy and get the fuck out of here now." I said, somehow calm even as I was rooted to the spot, watching Jake like a time bomb.  
Thankfully Jason listened and they left. I managed to look behind me and sighed in relief. The humans were gone. At least no one would find out the secret. But when I turned my head back to look at Jake, I knew I probably wasn't gonna see those humans again. I turned my head back one more time, seeing Alec frozen in horror as I mouthed I love you to him. As I turned my head to face my doom, I heard the sound of ripping fabric and closed my eyes, my only regret that Alec and I wouldn't have our life together.

**AN: I know, I'm evil for leaving you with a cliffy. Sorry this is coming out so late today, I'm a bit under the weather. Leave me a review if ya feel like it. Also I wanted to reccomend a fic , In Pursuit by Sarge's Girls, it's an amazing Bella/Edward fic. I won't spoil it too much, but I will say that Edward is a U.S. Marshall. 'Till next time dearies,  
Twiwriter16**


	7. Chapter 7

**AN: Sorry for not posting sooner. I had my high school graduation Friday and the weekend was busy. I hope the long chapter makes up for it. **

_Previously_  
_ As I turned my head to face my doom, I heard the sound of ripping fabric and closed my eyes, my only regret that I hadn't been able to kiss Alec one last time._

Suddenly, I felt a breeze, and realized I was no longer standing in front of Jacob, who was now on four legs instead of two. At the same time, I realized that Alec was now where I had been. This was my worst nightmare come to life. Jacob was growling at Alec, who was blocking any attempt Jake made to come near me. I felt like I was going to be sick. When Jacob lunged at Alec I felt my heart stop. Losing Alec was not something I would survive. When Jake tried to bite Alec, I really panicked.  
"Jacob Black you stop that right this fucking instant!" I screamed. "I swear, if you kill him, I will jump in that fire without a second thought." This made both of them freeze.  
"That's right Jacob, if you kill him, you might as well be killing me yourself. Now, if you don't really care one way or the other, go right ahead, but know that the very second he stops existing, I will too."  
Jacob growled one last time at Alec, then disappeared.  
As soon as he was gone, I rushed to Alec, checking him for any injuries. "Are you hurt, did he bite you?" I asked as I started to cry.  
Alec shook his head. "He didn't get me. Shhh, shhh." He said as he ran with me to the car and climbed into the backseat with me, holding me as I sobbed with good reason. I could have very easily lost Alec, and that thought brought with it unimaginable pain and panic. He seemed to know that I just needed him, needed to reassure myself that he was okay. I started the kiss, but he continued it. It was desperate, trying to reassure the other that we were okay, that we were both still here. I locked my fingers in his hair, holding on for dear life. He groaned, and made me release him, only to lay me down, and somehow lay beside me. I shook my head and flipped so I was on top of him, watching as his contacts disintegrated, leaving his eyes black as pitch. I kissed him and he groaned, turning his head at the last minute.  
"Ren, we can't, your ribs, your scratch…" he said  
I growled. "I don't care. I need you Alec, _please._" I begged  
He took one look at my face, and then he flipped us so he was on top, muttering something about "dangerous creature"

_**MS**_

Twenty intense minutes later, we were headed to the Cullen house. I was a little bit calmer, but not much. Alec wasn't much better. He had one hand on the steering wheel, the other holding mine. I jumped at every sound, and whenever I jumped, Alec cussed, so yeah, we were in great shape. Not. When Alec finally pulled in the drive, he had to physically get me out of the car. He tried to put me down, but I clung like hell to his neck, so he just carried me into the living room, where we saw Rose, Emmett, Alice, and Jasper.  
Rose literally gasped when she saw us. "Nessie, you like you just went through hell."  
"I did." Was all I could choke out before another round of tears made their way down my cheeks. I held out my hand and she put it to her cheek, and she started growling almost immediately when I showed her what happened.  
"Rose? What happened?" Emmet asked.  
"That dog happened!." She seethed and proceeded to tell everyone what had happened.  
I didn't listen to them, but it didn't matter. The whole thing was stuck on replay in my head. Jake, getting mad. Me, frozen in horror at what I thought would be my last seconds of life. Alec, in front of Jake. Jake, snapping at Alec. Then the whole thing started all over again. It was horrible, and I didn't know how to make it stop. It was all I could see, all I could hear anymore. And then suddenly, it stopped, and Jasper was right in my face saying my name. I sighed in relief, though I had no idea how long it would last. However , as Jasper was still calling my name, I figured I should answer. "What?" I asked, and even I could hear that I sounded like shit.  
Jasper sighed. "We've been calling your name for ten minutes. Didn't you hear us?"  
I shook my head. "It kept playing back, over and over, until suddenly it stopped, and you were in my face." I said.  
Jasper's eyebrows knit together then smoothed. "I think you're in shock . It shouldn't take me using all of my gift and being in your face to keep you calm." He said.  
Alice came over and smoothed my hair. "Oh honey, what are we gonna do with you?" She asked.  
I couldn't help it. I started sobbing. "Ali, he came so close. He was gonna kill him."  
Alice sighed, and took me from Alec, who started to protest, but one look from Jasper shut him up.  
Alice sat down on the couch with me, with Rose sitting on the other side of me. "He, he swore he would never hurt me, and then he did. Why would he do that Alice? Why did he try and take the one person I love more than anyone in the universe away from me?" I was sobbing even harder now. "He said that the imprint was whatever the imprintee needed them to be. How could he Alice?"  
Alice sighed and moved my hair out of my face. "Oh honey. I wish I knew. I wish I could have seen this happening, so it never would. But I do know this. You and Alec are like your parents. Unstoppable, inseparable. And unable to function without the other." Alice sighed and exchanged a worried look with Jasper who's trying to keep Alec from rushing over here and grabbing me. He isn't having much luck. And when I see the look of pain on Alec's face, my heart breaks even more.  
"Alec, baby, come here." I said, managing to get out of Alice's lap, and in the next second, I'm in his arms, where I belong. I cling to him, inhaling his scent, because now that the shock has worn off, all I want is him, everyone else can do whatever.  
Alec shifts me in his arms so that I'm looking at his face. "Listen to me. I am not ever gonna leave you. Volturi, wolves, and whatever else be damned. I am always gonna be right by your side, where I belong." He says, his eyes burning with love.  
I smile. "Same here." I say.  
And then he's kissing me senseless, using one hand to hold onto me, the other wrapping fistfuls of my hair, which is somehow no longer in a braid, around it. I use my gift to tell him that we should take this to my room upstairs, and he wastes no time in getting us up the stairs and shutting the door.

_**MS**_

Afterwards, we headed back downstairs. We need to figure out what we're going to do about the wolves, well at least Sam and Jake. When we get down there Emmet has Rose on his lap, and Jasper has Alice on his and both couples are in their own little world. I smile as Alec sits in the recliner, pulling me onto his lap. I watch Alice and Rosalie , seeming so happy to just be, and I hope that Alec and I have that. And I also notice that they both have bite marks on the right side of their neck. I don't know how I haven't noticed them before, since I can tell that they're older, yet somehow they stand out more. Now that I'm looking, I notice Emmet and Jasper have one on the left side of their neck.  
"Hey Ro?" I ask, trying to sound offhanded.  
"Hm?" she replies, not really paying attention as Emmet draws lazy circles on her shoulder  
" Why do you and Alice have those bite marks on your neck, hell for that matter, why do Emmet and Jasper have them?" I asked  
Rose instantly becomes still as a statue, as do Alice and Jasper.  
Emmet rolls his eyes. "Oh come on, she's old enough to know. I'm surprised Bella hasn't told her."  
Rose finally moves again, as do Alice and Jasper. "Okay, since you think she's old enough to know Em, you tell her."  
"But, she asked you baby." Emmet said, looking shaken  
Rose sighed. "Fine. Big baby. The bite you see on my neck, it's really visible to you, right?"  
I nod.  
Rose looked at the ground as she continued. "It's even more visible to a full vampire. The reason being that it's a mating bite. When uh, when two mated vampires are physical, they bite each other on the neck, and their venom and scent mix together. That way, other vampires know when a vampire is mated."  
"Oh." I say, and now I'm the one looking at the ground, blushing.  
When Jasper laughs, I shoot him a death glare, but it only makes him laugh harder.  
"I'm sorry darlin, but ya'll should see your faces. You look more embarrassed than Bella ever was, and Alec looks like he wants to sink into the floor."  
I smile. "Okay, fine. Hey Jasper, will you sing?"  
At this , I can tell Alec is smiling. "Jasper sings?"  
I nod. "It's relaxing, but I've also heard he's got a sexy voice." I say shooting Alice a look.  
Alice smirks. "A, he does, and B, it's nothing compared to the rest of him."  
"Ew! Gross Ali! I so, don't wanna hear about my uncle like that. You don't hear me telling you about Alec's abs or shit like that."  
Alice laughs, while Jasper looks like he wants to sink into the floor now.  
"Whatever, neither of them have anything on Emmet." Rose says smiling.  
"You tell em baby." Emmet says grinning.  
"I'd really rather you didn't." I say leaning my face up to kiss Alec, who hums against my lips, then pulls away. I frown. "I wasn't done kissing you."  
Alec chuckles. "God, I love you woman. But I'd really rather not make out in front of your aunts and uncles."  
"Whatever. You're making it up to me later." I say laying my head back against his chest.  
Alec grins. "Yes ma'm. What are you thinking about right now?" he asks.  
I smile. "Your tattoo and how hot it is. And how sexy you probably look in your fatigues, carrying a gun."  
Alec groans. "If you don't cut that shit out, you won't be seeing your family or friends for a week."  
I smile, turning to face him. "Who says I want to?" I say, keeping my expression the picture of innocence.  
"Woman." Alec growls in a warning tone. He looks at Jasper. "Are all vampires this bad when they're first mated?"  
Jasper chuckles and jerks his thumb towards Rose and Em. "Those two used to demolish houses when they went at it. Took us five years before we could be in the same room as them. It's probably worse for ya'll since you've been gone for a little while."  
I smirk, and slip my hand up to Alec's cheek, telling him that I bet we'll be ten times worse than that when I'm a full vampire and have the satisfaction of watching his eyes go from a light red to dark as night.  
He growls down at me his chest heaving. "Renesme, pull something like that one more fucking time, and I will not be held responsible for what happens. I don't have as much fucking control as you seem to think I do."  
"Sorry." I say, letting my hand fall to my lap. Rose , Alice and I talk about clothes and such for a little while, while the guys talk about football. I smile when Alec starts tracing nonsensical patterns on my legs, not even aware of what he's doing. It's really kind of relaxing actually, and before I know it, I'm dozing off.  
I'm woken when I hear my name being shouted by a very worried Jessy. I open my eyes, seeing that everyone is still where they were when I fell asleep, the only difference being that Jessy and Jason are now in the living room, with Jason trying to calm Jessy down. When she tries to come over to me, he tries to hold her back, only for her to elbow him in the stomach while she rushes over.  
"Chica! Are you okay? Jason dragged me out of there so fast …" Jessy says standing over me.  
"I'm sorry Rennie, I tried to stop her, told her that she would see you at school tomorrow, but she was already in the car before I could stop her." Jason says.  
"It's okay, don't sweat it." I say as I sit up. "And Jessy, I'm fine, he didn't hurt me." I say hoping she'll drop it.  
Of course, I'm not that lucky. "Why was he shaking like that? God Ren, he looked like he was going to kill you."  
I shrug, trying to be nonchalant "Anger issues. And I'm here, so he obviously didn't kill me." He just tried to take away my reason for living, I think to myself.  
She nods. "What did he mean when he said it would be better if Sam had gotten Alec? And what did you mean with that whole one of yours, one of ours thing?"  
I sigh. "If I asked you to forget that stuff, would you?"  
Jason walks over , wrapping his arms around Jessy. "Are you in trouble Ren? Don't answer that, the confrontation I saw today with you and Jake means you are. What I want to know is, just what kind of shit did you get yourself into? And don't even try to say it's not my business, you're like my little sister." Jason says  
I sigh. "It would really be better if you two left now, and forgot about this."  
Jessy smirks. "And when do we do what we should?"  
I growl, shooting up from Alec's lap. "I fucking hate Jake."  
"Ness.." Jasper trails off.  
I raise my brow at him "What Jasper? They already know something's up. If we don't tell them, they'll either guess it, or think it's something ten times worse."  
Rose sighs. "She's right. Call Carlisle and Esme, hell , call Edward and Bella while you're at it. We need to update them about this afternoon anyway. Jacob crossed the line when he phased with her right there. " She says, her eyes burning with hate.  
Emmet sighs, rubbing her arms. "Easy baby, we all want to kill him. We just gotta do it smartly."  
Jessy turns to look at me. "Rennie, what the hell are they talking about?"  
I sigh. "You might wanna sit down. You too DiAngelo."  
They comply, sitting beside each other on the sofa.  
I bite my lip, pacing, unsure how to begin. Finally, I just look at Alice. "Are they gonna be okay with this?  
Alice zones out for a minute. "It looks like it. Also, the others will be here ...now." she says as Carlisle, Esme, Dad and Mom walk into the living room.  
Jessy looks at Alice, eyes bugging out of her head. "How did you?"  
Alice smiles. "All will be revealed. And Edward, before you do anything stupid, at least let Renesme talk."  
Dad huffs. "Fine pixie, now would you like to tell me why Bella and I had to rush back here?"  
I sigh. "Well for starters, I'm about to tell Jessy and Jason what we are."  
Carlisle sighs. "Renesme, are you sure?"  
I nod and look at Jessy and Jason. "My family and my fiancé are vampires. I'm half human, half vampire. Jacob is a werewolf."  
Jason pulls Jessy closer to him, but she pushes him off.  
"Are you planning on eating us?" Jessy asks.  
I smile. "Nope, we only drink from animals."  
Jessy grins. " Well then, I don't see what all the fuss is about. I mean, if you haven't killed me yet, you ain't gonna now."  
Jason shakes his head at her. "Maybe they aren't dangerous, but Jacob… he was going for the kill."  
I sigh. "That was my fault. When I slapped him, it triggered a reaction in him."  
Alec snarls. "There is no fucking way that's your fault!"  
I sigh and walk over to him. "Baby, relax. It is my fault. I know good and well what pisses him off, and I did it anyway."  
Alec growls, standing up. "If it's your fault he phased, then it's my fault he tried to bite me."  
And now it's my turn to snarl. "The fuck it is! And the next time I see him, I'm gonna kill him for trying to take you from me!" I yell.  
Alec sighs and pulls me to him. "He can try all he wants, but he won't succeed. I'm faster than him, and stronger. Not to mention, I have you to fight for."  
I smile, calming down as I inhale his scent. "Don't forget that you're hotter too."  
Alec grins. "That was implied."  
Jessy whistles low. "Damn. I've never seen you blow up like that before Ren."  
"Sorry, it's just, Alec's my mate, basically my other half, if he ever stopped existing, I would too." I say, taking a step back from Alec.  
Jessy nods. "I get it. If something happened to Jason, I'd lose it."  
Jason smiles down at her. "Nothing's gonna happen to me baby. So stop worrying your pretty little head."  
Jessy grins, then looks at Alec. "What did you do, before you were a vampire?"  
Alec sighs. "I was in the army."  
Jason's head snaps up. "Really?"  
Alec nods. "Ren and I met while I was on leave in the summer. When I had to deploy again, it felt like I was leaving a part of me behind. Her letters made it bearable though."  
Jessy bites her nail. "How uh, how did you become a vampire?"  
"My squad and I were on a mission. Shouldn't have been risky at all, but suddenly it was raining down bullets. I got hit in the shoulder first, and then my stomach. I passed out from blood loss. Next thing I knew I was being bitten."Alec says.  
Jessy's quiet for a moment, letting that sink in. Then she does the last thing I expect. She walks over and hugs Alec. "I'm sorry for what you went through, but for what it's worth, thanks for protecting our country, and thanks for making my girl happy. It's nice to see her smile."  
Alec looks shocked, but hugs her back. "You're welcome."  
I smile. Jessy rarely, if ever shows affection to anyone other than Jason. Her hugging Alec means that she's accepted him.  
Jessy grins. "Dang, you got muscles."  
Alec laughs, but I glare. "Okay Torrez, hands off. He's mine. You can have Jason."  
Jessy just grins, but goes back over to Jason. "Hey, how did short stack over there know when those other people were coming over."  
I grin. "Some vampires have gifts. I can communicate through touch. Alec can take away your sense of feeling. Alice can see the future. The guy she's sitting on is her husband Jasper, he's an empath, he can feel other people's emotions and influence them. The blonde girl is Rosalie, and the goof she's sitting on is her husband Emmet. That guy with the bronze hair is Edward, he can read minds, the girl beside him is his wife Bella, she's a mental shield, meaning she can block other vampire's gifts that work through the mind. The slightly older looking guy is Carlisle and the lady beside him is his wife Esme."  
Jessy bit her lip. "Um, can Edward hear everybody's mind?"  
My dad nodded. "With the exception of Bella's."  
Jessy turned as red as a tomato. "Sorry! But to be fair, when I was thinking about how hot you and Jasper were, I did not know you guys were married."  
My dad chuckled. "It's fine. At least your thoughts weren't vulgar."  
My mom laughed. "Aw, poor baby."  
I sighed and turned to Jessy. "Seriously Jessy, you thought my dad and uncle were hot? Ugh!"  
Jessy turned even redder. "I'm guessing Edward is your dad?"  
I nodded.  
Jessy groaned. "Kill me now."  
Jason chuckled. "That's what you get for thinking about other guys."  
My dad smiled. "And what do you get for thinking about Rosalie?"  
Jessy turned and glared at Jason. "Exactly what thoughts were running through your head?"  
Emmet glared, but I knew he was only messing with Jason. "Yes, what were you thinking about my wife?"  
"I wasn't doing anything wrong! All I thought was, was that she was very beautiful , and she looked like a supermodel." Jason said. He looked at Emmet. "Please don't kill me."  
That did it. Emmet busted up laughing. "Dude, your face was priceless. And I'm not gonna kill you."  
Jessy smiled. "Seeing you scared of Emmet was awesome."  
Jason sighed but kept quiet.  
Carlisle sighed. "Not to interrupt the fun or anything, but the Denali's are coming down. They should be here soon."  
I groaned and looked at Alec. "Great. If Tanya comes onto you even once, I'll mess her face up."  
Jessy looked up. "I take it she doesn't know about you and Alec?"  
I shook my head. "No, and she has a habit of going after what she can't have."  
Jessy smiled. "Well then, I say you set the bitch straight the minute she walks through the front door. And if she can't take a hint, knock her ass out. God knows you'd win any fight she tried to put up."  
Jason nodded. "I can't imagine she'd be dumb enough to go after him though. You two are never apart for more than five minutes."  
I grinned. "Thanks guys. So, you now that you know about us, you know you can't tell anyone, right?"  
Jessy grinned. "Duh. We aren't stupid."  
I smiled. "Just wanted to make sure."  
My dad cleared his throat. "This is great, but what are we going to do about Jacob? It sounds like he's finally snapped."  
I sighed. "Honestly, I don't know. He was going to kill Alec until I told him that it would kill me too. That means he still loves me. But that might not be a good thing. I'm beginning to think the only way to make him stop is to get rid of him."  
Alec growled. "He was going to phase with her standing right there Edward. I'm with Ren, he has to go."  
Just then my phone rang, I answered it automatically. "Hello?"  
"Hello Nessie." Jacob said. Growls filled the room.  
I snarled. "I have nothing to say to you Jacob."  
Jake growled. "Ness, come on. You can't be happy with that bloodsucker. Just come back to me baby."  
I growled. "You're delusional. I'm marrying Alec, and there's no way I'll ever come back to you."  
It was silent for a full minute and then Jake snarled. "Fine. Once I take him out of the equation, you'll see, you'll come back to me." He said hanging up.  
I glared at my phone, then chucked it at the wall. "Motherfucker!" I cussed, my hands balling into fists.  
Jessy looked alarmed. "What did he say?"  
"He said that once he took Alec out of the equation, I'd come back to him. Jess, he's gonna try to kill Alec!"  
Alec was in front of me in a flash. "Shh, he won't get to me baby."  
I clung to him. "Alec, I can't live without you. I won't."  
Alec held me to him. "And you never will. I will always be right by your side. Forever and eternity."  
I couldn't speak. Just the thought that Jake was after Alec was making my stomach twist in knots.  
Jason stood up. "I don't give a fuck what Jacob is. If he's gonna try and hurt Rennie, he's gonna have to go through me."  
Jessy nodded. "I really don't like it when people mess with my friends." She said.  
Jasper smiled. "That's nice of ya'll , but you'd break your hand just trying to punch him."  
I growled. "I'd like to rip out his throat." I was worried about Alec, but I was also seeing red that he dared to go after my mate.  
Jason took one look at me and sighed. "Outside Cullen. Let's go."  
I glared, turning to face him. "Don't tell me what to do, DiAngelo."  
Jason rolled his eyes and grabbed my arm, dragging me out to the backyard.  
I heard Alec growl, but Jessy said something to make him stop.  
The minute we were outside, I glared. "What do you want?"  
"Chill." He said poking me.  
I snarled, and swung my fist at his face. He easily sidestepped. That just pissed me off more. I went to kick him in the knee, but he caught my foot and pushed back, making me fall on my butt.  
"You're losing your touch." He said dancing just out of my reach.  
I growled, jumping up and uppercutting him in the jaw. "I'm sorry, what was that?"  
Jason just shook his head, and swung his fist at my face. I caught his fist in my hand though, and shoved him. He stumbled, but caught his balance and smirked.  
"You holding back Cullen?"  
I growled, and let my fists fly. I managed to catch him in the stomach, but then he got me in the shoulder. I snarled, kicking him in the center of his chest, he stumbled back , only to punch me in the face. I growled and kicked him in the stomach, then jumped on him, surprising him and knocking him to the ground. That lasted for all of a second before he had me pinned. But I had a plan. I smirked, and kneed him in the stomach, and then I was pinning him to the ground. I hadn't realized how hard I was breathing until he broke my hold on his neck and pulled me into his lap, rubbing my back.  
I saw my Dad and Alec trying to get to me but Jessy got in front of them ,shaking her head.  
"Why did you bring me out here?" I asked, though by now I had a pretty good idea.  
Jason sighed. "Because you looked like you were ready to murder someone, that and you look like you were two seconds away from crazy. I know fighting helps you."  
I smiled. "So you decided to be my punching bag?"  
Jason snorted. "Punching bag my ass. Your gonna have some nice bruises tomorrow."  
I grinned. "I'm not the only one. Although I'm probably gonna have more when Jessy sees that I messed up your face."  
Jason grinned. "Nah, she thinks the bruises and shit make me look hot."  
I shivered. "Ugh. I did not need to know that. Although, if you wanna be smokin' I could put a few more dents in your face."  
He laughed. "Thanks, I'm good." He said rubbing his jaw. "You've got one hell of an uppercut."  
I grinned. "I try."  
Just then my Dad and Alec rushed over.  
"I could quite literally kill you for punching my daughter." My dad growled out.  
Jason rolled his eyes. "Knock that dramatic shit off, she's fine, and she's a hell of a lot calmer now than she was five minutes ago."  
My dad stood there, mouth opening and closing like a fish. I'm pretty sure no one had told him off, ever.  
Alec looked at me. "Feel better now?"  
I nodded.  
Alec smiled at Jason. "Thank you."  
Jason grinned. "Yep."  
Jessy came over then, and smiled at me. "Well, now that you're done kicking his ass, may I have him?"  
I nodded. "But really Jessy, bruises make him look hotter?"  
Jessy grinned. "Imagine Alec with a bruise or two from fighting for you, or to help someone you knew. Get the picture?"  
I nodded. "Hell yes I do."  
At that my dad seemed to snap out of his stupor. "Please stop that train of that, all four of you."  
Jessy rolled her eyes. "Not my fault you were eavesdropping on our thoughts, now is it?  
My dad huffed. "Bella,"  
My mom crossed her arms, standing a few feet away. "Don't you Bella me. You knew good and well that they'd probably think of each other like that. So don't even try."  
My dad crossed the space between them. "Bella, please? Just a few minutes of silence."  
My mom blinked a couple of times. "Quit trying to dazzle me Edward. It won't work."  
My dad grinned something I'd heard called his crooked smile. "Please love? Pretty, pretty please?"  
"I…fine." My mom said looking like a deer in headlights.  
My dad sighed. "Finally." He smiled and pressed a kiss to her forehead.  
Jessy looked at me. "One, your parents are amazingly cute and sweet, and two, what did your mom just do?"  
I sighed. "She can extend her shield beyond herself. She just wrapped it around my dad so he wouldn't have to hear any thoughts. And it's not sweet , it's gross."  
Alec smiled. "At least they love each other. That's more than most kids can say about their parents."  
I nodded. "True."  
Jessy smiled. "I'll bet you two will make great parents someday."  
Pain flashed across Alec's face, and I bit my lip. We hadn't talked about kids, but it was a moot point. We both knew it was impossible.  
"What did I say?" Jessy asked, clearly confused.  
I sighed, and pulled her to the side. "Jess, even if we wanted to have kids, we can't. Alec's a vampire, and I'm half vampire."  
"So, your mom and dad are both vampires." She said, not grasping the concept.  
"Yeah, but my mom was a human when she had me. Vampires never change Jessy, and no change means no kids."  
"Oh. Was your dad a human too?"  
I shook my head. "No."  
Jessy bit her lip. "Maybe you're right, but did you ever stop to consider that you're also half human?"  
I felt all the blood drain from my face.  
Jessy sighed. "You two haven't been careful." She said.  
I shook my head. "We never thought we needed to. Alec is gonna kill me."  
Jessy raised a brow. "Calm down, just because you fooled around, doesn't mean anything."  
I took a deep breath. "Your right. I mean, I'd know if I was pregnant, right?"  
Jessy shrugged. "I guess. But I think the better question is, do you ever want to be?"  
I ran a shaky hand through my hair. "Maybe, I don't know. I don't even know if Alec wants kids. Freaking hell Jessy, we aren't even married yet."  
Jessy sighed. "You two need to talk, and soon. But I do know one thing, when I mentioned the possibility of you and Alec having kids, your face lit up like a billboard. I think you know if you want kids or not Rennie. Question is, does Alec?"  
Is sighed, and looked across the yard at Alec. Jessy was right, we needed to talk. I just didn't know how that was gonna turn out.

**AN: What do you think? Send me a review and let me know if you loved it, hated it, or thought it was okay. For my Fic Rec I'm sugggesting Broken Angel by drotuno. It's the first of four, and they're amazing. 'Till next time dearies,**

**Twiwriter16**


End file.
